


For The Honor

by KyeAbove



Series: On The Way Of Black Birds [7]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Revenge, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: As his Kaitou KID idenity, Saguru is challenged by an apparent copycat Nightmare. Between the fancy party, and his father being the new owner of the target gem, Saguru is still amused by the challenge of it all.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & His Children, Hakuba Saguru/Chat Noir (Magic Kaito)
Series: On The Way Of Black Birds [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726024
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a developing AU. Since this is 8 years after Kaito had died, unless Saguru is greatly reminded of his trauma, as seen in the main story in this series, he is relatively level headed. This though is set just a bit before Somewhere In The Past. 
> 
> On the topic of the Saguru/Chat Noir pairing, it's purely romantic since Saguru is asexual anyways. Both are adults and fully aware of the age difference though, and tread carefully.

Saguru was late picking his kids up from school. He’d been tired from last night’s small party and had an afternoon nap. He wished he could tell Aoko he didn’t like parties, let alone ones that lasted until 2am. Especially when he had kids and she didn’t. 

But Saguru had trouble saying  _ no  _ to  Aoko. He knew she didn’t have many friends anymore. He didn’t have many friends in the first place, so he liked to keep those that he did. Aoko just seemed to assume that just because Nakamori Ginzo used to come home late when she was a child, Saguru could maintain the same. Which was not true. 

Swearing as he drove, he was glad he’d only be seven minutes and some seconds late to get them. The seconds aspect would depend on traffic, but their school was just up ahead. He brought the bike to a stop at the sidewalk, and spotted his two children playing together on the playground. 

“Sara! Takashi!” Saguru called out to them, embarrassed that he’d been so late. They probably thought he’d lost his punctuality. They lit up upon looking and seeing him, and ended their playing, and ran towards for the bike.    
  
“Dad! What took you so long, you time-dummy?” Sara asked, grabbing her helmet from the sidecar, while Takashi fell into the sidecar while trying to retrieve his helmet. He turned himself upright, and put on his helmet properly all on his own, while Sara needed a bit of help from Saguru, who tried to justify his lateness.   
  
“Your Aoko-neechan thinks its okay for me to be out late and I accidentally had a nap.” It wasn’t all Aoko, since he had all his Kaitou KID nighttime goings after all, and that always left him exhausted, but she certainly didn’t help.    
  
“Aoko-neechan is silly.” Takashi pipped up as Saguru clipped in Sara’s helmet. 

“Yes, she is.”    
  
Sara climbed in, and pulled Takashi into her lap and buckled them both in together. Saguru was sure that wasn’t legal, but he was still looking around for a sidecar with room for the both of them that he could afford. Not being rich anymore sucked sometimes.    
  
“Now drive, time-dummy.” Sara commanded, pointing to the road. “We’re going to be late for Conan’s football game.”    
  
“Yes, dear.” Saguru said in a fake submissive tone, knowing he’d have to keep an eye on her attitude.

“And drive fast!” Takashi added, throwing up his arms in the air, excited and anticipating speed. 

While Sara was rather predictable, Takashi was Saguru’s little wild card. Just like his older brother, Saguru considered fondly. So it was always good to check that Takashi wasn’t just running his mouth. 

“Are you sure ‘kashi?” Saguru put his foot down on the gas and moved forward a bit while Takashi thought over that question, looking at Sara for answers. She shook her head for no. She didn’t really trust the bike. 

So Takashi shook his head too, and lowered his arms. “No. Drive safely!”    
  
“Correct.” And Saguru drove back onto the road, on the way to where Conan said to meet him. The football game could not be missed. Even though it was just a friendly game between Conan and a few of his friends and the Hakuba family.

Conan was now about as famous as his original identity by being a detective. The only reason Kudo Shinichi was a more household name was because of his mysterious disappearance and ‘death’ left people talking, and his appearances after the first time he disappeared had reached cryptid status among the younger generation. 

This time Conan seemed to be taking his skill at football much more into consideration. Saguru has seen actual conflict in Conan on whether he wanted to join the police force officially, or see if sports was the way to go this life around.

Which Saguru thought was a chance. In the short time before Conan had figured out the KID switch, Saguru had received a few footballs to the face and it  _ sucked.  _ He did not envy Kuroba, who would have gotten that much more often.

The drive to the field was uneventful aside from a few worse drivers adding seconds to their arrival time. Saguru knew counting seconds was sometimes pointless, but it helped him think clearly.   
  
As soon as he slowed to a halt, Sara released the seatbelt and she and Takashi jumped from the sidecar, but in different directions. Takashi leaped up at Saguru and hugged him, while Sara was already on her way to tackle Conan.

Saguru called out to Conan. “Sara is heading your way!”    
  
Conan looked in his direction just as Sara barred into him. “Conan! Can I play football too?”

Shaking off the daze from landing on the ground so suddenly, Conan readjusted his glasses. “Yes, of course you can.”    
  
“Yay!” Sara got off of Conan, and raced to find the football. 

Conan visibly sighed, and then waved at Saguru. Saguru would have waved back, but he had his arms around Takashi, who elected to wave back in Saguru’s place.

“Are you going to go play too?” Saguru asked his son. 

“Nope!” Takashi chirped, and then he held a folded paper crane out for Saguru to see. “Look what I can do!” 

Saguru was impressed. He hadn’t taught Takashi that, and it was very well done. Not to mention he had hid it on his person without crushing it. A magician in the making, possibly. 

Takashi had been showing a leaning towards a more creative side lately as well, and Saguru would encourage that. He would have become an author had his parents not discouraged it, and even though he’d done a lot to improve his life and personality outside where they wanted it to be, he didn’t have the time to be an author.

“I love it!” Saguru placed Takashi down on the seat of the bike, and took the crane and inspected it further. He started thinking of picking up some good paper for paper crafts, so Takashi could make what he pleased. Another thought crossed his mind. “I bet your mother would love this too!” Saguru took out his phone and handed the crane back to Takashi. “Big smile for mummy!”    
  
Takashi grinned, showing off that he’d recently lost a baby tooth and that made the scene even cuter. Saguru took the picture and immediately sent it off. 

Right away, instead of a text in reply, his phone got a call from the woman herself. Saguru’s mood rose even higher, in happiness and what he called love. He answered it right away.    


“Isn’t he cute?” Saguru asked without a greeting, putting the phone on speaker. 

“Did he make that?” Chat Noir sounded as proud as Saguru was. Saguru knew her moments with her son were fleeting and rare, and moments like this were important for her. Saguru hoped that one day, the threat of Takashi’s biological father would be gone, and they could all be a family together. 

Takashi leaned in closer to the phone and spoke cheerfully. “I watched a video online about it!” 

“That’s great. Will you do anymore like it?”    
  
“I will! I like it! It’s fun. It’s a bird!”    
  
“I can tell, Takashi. Make sure your dad sends me photos of everything you do.” 

“I will, mama.” Takashi replied softly, a lot of his energetic tone leaving him for the moment. Takashi loved his mother, and while he didn’t understand the situation too well, he knew she loved him too. 

“So where are you two?” Chat Noir asked, switching the topic.    
  
“We’re here to play football. But I wanted to show dad my bird and then you called. I’m so happy.” Takashi hummed, thinking about all the other birds he could make. 

“Why don’t you go play then? I could talk to just your father.”    
  
“Really, mama?”    
  
“Yes, it would be okay.”    
  
“Okay, then I will.” Takashi placed the paper crane beside him and jumped off the bike and went to join the budding game. 

Saguru put the phone off speaker and put it to his ear. “Is everything good with you?” 

“Yes. I found a new restaurant with very good taste in spices. Next time you can manage a trip here to France, I’ll take you there.”    
  
“I can’t wait...although you are the one with more money this year. Why not come here to see me, and be public about it?” Saguru suggested, his confidence in his suggestion mixing with his nervousness. 

“Oh, and how would that work?” Chat Noir’s tone showed clear interest in the idea.

_ “Ruby Jones recalls her short time years ago in Japan, and wishes to come sight-see since she never got the chance to when trying to keep a ring away from two dashing and competent thieves-”  _ Saguru started putting together a backstory, while Chat Noir laughed on the other end. 

“You flatter me, Sunny.”

Saguru frowned into the phone when she said his English name. Of the two evils, two less than ideal names given to him at birth, he did prefer Saguru over Sunny. Chat Noir had been teasing him with it ever since she did some digging and found out about his other name. 

_“Anyways,_ she happens to run into Hakuba Saguru, who is a gentleman with no interest in her beautiful looks, but would be delighted to pick her mind and take her to see the sights, and flaunt off to his father via the tabloids that a charming woman would in fact... _socialize_ with his disgraced son.” Saguru finished off, hoping Chat Noir would flatter him with her presence. He both wanted to taunt his father, and to see her again in person. 

Saguru was in love with the woman after all. He knew despite feeling no desires for anything else, he did feel romantic love. He had loved Kuroba, and he felt the same kind of love for Chat Noir. He was sure she didn’t feel the same for him, on the same level, but she was kind to not use that for her advantage. 

“I could picture that. Japan would be nice to see this time of year. As well as you and the kids.”    
  
“And you know I would love to see you again.” Saguru was so excited by the prospect, and bounced on his heals a little. 

“Good. I will text you later with news.” With that, they said their goodbyes, and Saguru put his phone away, content. Nothing could ruin this day now. 

His phone buzzed just as it left his fingers. Saguru made a confused sound, and read the notification. He had Kaitou KID tagged as a news alert, so he often got KID news. One of the annoying usually clickbait-y titles stood boldly on his screen.

**NIGHTMARE CHALLENGES KAITOU KID TO HEIST!!!? COPYCAT OR REVENGE?!**

It seemed his statement of the state of his day stood sorely corrected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that would be soccer for those that call it soccer, not American football. I myself call it soccer but Saguru wouldn't.
> 
> With Saguru’s English name, I heavily considered making it Sam/Samuel, but that’s my cat’s name, and I figured that would get weird fast, so I went with Sunny instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why all the Falcon one-shots, you who follow the series probably wondered. This chapter is why. To familiarize the character.

"This is all I could find on the new Nightmare." Saguru's criminal contact Falcon tossed a thick folder onto Saguru's desk. "He's super new. Only has a few months of sparsely committed crimes and zero contacts in the criminal world. He seems to be going off of the previous natority of the first Nightmare." 

Saguru picked up the file. It was rather heavy, which surprised Saguru. "But it is a copycat, right? Jack Connery hasn't been raised from his grave? Or never died in the first place?" Because that would carry far more weight than anyone could imagine. Saguru had gotten the chance to see Kuroba’s X-rays once, and the damage to his shoulder and arm was obvious. It had never healed quite right, likely due to the lack of professional medical assistance. 

Falcon nodded, and Saguru relaxed. "He is smaller framed than the original Nightmare and the costume was obviously put together by someone new to sewing."

Saguru opened up the file, and right on the top was a photo. Saguru saw what Falcon meant. While the costume was a near, lovingly close replica, there were a few places where the stitching and sizing wasn’t right, and while Saguru had only seen a spare amount of Jack Connery before he’d died, the stance and body structure was far different from Jack Connery. There was no change in Connery’s status as a dead person, but someone else had now taken his place. 

“So this is my opponent…” The Nightmare copycat still hadn’t put out any more details than his intent, but Saguru was taken. He hadn’t had a proper rival in years. As long as this new Nightmare had no intentions to kill him, this could be fun. Saguru went through more of the file, putting together more thoughts on this copycat. 

Strictly theft, and once an assault on someone who tried to harm him. Otherwise courteous and mysterious.

Saguru thought about something more as he thumbed the file. He looked up at Falcon, who was currently digging through Saguru’s jewelry box, unimpressed. "How can you give me a huge file on someone with barely any criminal experience but not even a bit of actual intel on the people you work with every day?"

Falcon looked surprised for a moment, and looked blankly into the vanity mirror. Saguru enjoyed watching Falcon try to think of a reasonable answer. It was how Saguru knew he had Falcon backed into a wall. 

Moving away from the mirror and dropping a bracelet back into the jewelry box, Falcon put on his best, conman smile. 

"What do you want? Rose donates to various animal shelters? Snake is a terrible shag and has no sense of humor? The boss likes milkshakes? We cover our tracks for a reason, Sunny." 

Saguru paused in thought. “...I mean it would be good for petty insults as KID.”    
  
Falcon grabbed and shook Saguru.  _ “NO! _ If you use that, my co-workers will know I’m snitching to you. You know what happens to snitches?” Falcon ran his finger across his neck, and stuck out his tongue with a ‘blah’.“I didn’t survive faking my own death five times, getting nearly murdered countless times, assaulted, and getting fucking  _ de-aged  _ to get knocked off by my own place of work.” Falcon threw his hands up in the air, appalled that Saguru would even suggest that. 

Saguru stepped back a bit at the outburst, and then snottily said “Well if you hadn’t faked your death at all we wouldn’t be in this mess you call your life.” 

Falcon lowered his arms. “...fair point. Although you have to admit I did a fine job on faking it.” Falcon tried to look amused, but fell under Saguru’s glare.    
  
Saguru frowned. “I believed from ages six to nineteen that my best friend and practically my older brother had died a violent death at just eighteen years old. Then I find out he actually disappeared to join a criminal organization and has committed various unspeakable and violent crimes. I don’t consider that a  _ ‘fine job’”  _

Falcon shrunk in on himself. “...sorry.” 

“Well, you best get going.” Saguru started ushering Falcon towards the window. Falcon pouted, and opened it.    
  
“I really am sorry, Sunny.” Falcon pleaded as he crawled out of the window, trying to win any last points. Saguru gave him a cold look. 

“I know you are, Elias.” Saguru closed the window shut as soon as Falcon was out onto the ledge. Falcon gave him one last sad look before he leaped off and disappeared into the dark. 

With that out of the way, Saguru first went to his vanity and checked that all of his jewelry was still there, and finding as such, he went to his desk and pulled up the chair. It was time to look deeper into this new Nightmare. He wrote down his own list and notes and went to work. 

Using the info from the folder and the internet, it was obvious this Nightmare was new to the criminal world, so Saguru crossed off any previous enemies he’d made. The fact that this Nightmare had made no attempts to gain any contacts and stay on the fringe, but would also be so bold as to attack Kaitou KID was curious. Was he supposed to be the new Nightmare’s way in, or was this a personal attack?    
  
Theories budding in his mind, Saguru pulled up the untraceable laptop he used specifically for KID related activities. Poking around, he saw almost no sign of Nightmare even on the dark web. More and more Saguru grew confused with what Nightmare’s logic was. 

Saguru considered going out in the suit to see if he could attract Nightmare in person, but that was risky. He had no idea who Nightmare was after all and simply because he seemed non-threatening to others, Saguru couldn’t count on him being non-threatening to him. 

So he pulled up a website and typed out a message. His replies from the other underdwellers were all over the place, although seemed to all agree on one thing. 

> K8t00 K0: I have received a challenge but does anyone know where to send my reply. He seems like a ghost. 
> 
> F0Wl: He is very unprofessional, as far as I can tell. 
> 
> D7k D7n: Not even a murder under his belt. A poor copycat. 
> 
> 2enort: About on your level, K8t00 K0. I await the battle between you two. It will be most entertaining. 

The new Nightmare was considered more of a joke than anything. But no replies from the man himself. Saguru closed the laptop, and tapped his nails on the top. The clicking was comforting, and helped him focus. More and more it looked likely that he was the new Nightmare’s way to being respected. 

Saguru smirked. Then let the game begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the chat names are references to various other media and aside from a fun shoutout, are otherwise irrelevant.


End file.
